Computer systems are now common in both home and office environments. A typical home or office computer system may consist of a number of interconnected components such as a processing module, a display unit and user input devices. The processing module generally includes a central processing unit (CPU), memory, peripheral interfaces, power supplies and a cooling system. The cooling system, in many cases, may be a fan assembly which moves air through the processing module to cool the electrical components. The display unit may consist of a video display or a printer and the user input devices may include a keyboard and/or a mouse.
In a typical office environment, computer systems are generally located in the same room as the people using them. Even in networked environments, where a central computer server is used, each user will generally have a dedicated computer system which may act as both a terminal for accessing the central system, and as a stand alone processing system to meet the user's individual needs.
Widespread use of computers in office environments has led to a number of problems. First, the availability of space in many office environments is a major concern. Computer systems take up valuable office space which could otherwise be used for employees. For example, an office with ten employees may have computer hardware for each employee and additional hardware for computer peripherals such as printers. This means that a significant portion of the available office space is dedicated for the office computer hardware. Second, office building power systems have become large and more complex. With the number of computer systems in the office environment increasing, more electrical connections are required. This means more power outlets, more cabling, and even access to different power systems may be required to provide adequate power access for each room within a single building. Third, greater demands are placed on building cooling systems. Computers require a temperature and humidity controlled environment to operate properly. Thus, each room in the building may need to be cooled to accommodate the large numbers of computers and their associated hardware. This may result in room environments that may be uncomfortable for office workers. Additionally, the cost of cooling large office spaces may become prohibitive. Fourth, significant office noise can be created by the fan assemblies in the individual computers which can also pose a big problem.
In view of the foregoing problems, what is needed is a computer system that can be used in an office environment that will efficiently use the space, power and cooling systems available within the infrastructure of the building. The computer system should couple directly to the building infrastructure and have a mounting mechanism that allows the computer system to be located in the ceiling, walls or other portions of the building. This would save valuable office space. Access to the computer system should be convenient and easy allowing maintenance and servicing as needed. The computer system should couple into the building's power system thereby reducing the need for complex and expensive building power systems. The computer system should also couple into the building's cooling system thereby reducing the noise generated by numerous in-office computers and the expense of cooling an entire office spaces solely because of the operating requirements of the computers therein. The computer system should provide the capability to handle multiple users, wherein each user operates a simple work terminal, thereby reducing the number of computer work stations required within any given office space and resulting in further cost and space savings.